Girl Talk2
by blackkitty479
Summary: After believing that Helen is dead, Charlotte discovers the truth. And she also meets a certain special someone in Helen's life... Sequel to both Girl Talk and A Glimpse of the Future but can be taken as a one shot as well.


_**Some things just beg to be written... Hope you'll like it :D**_

* * *

><p>Helen woke up a lot later than she normally did that morning. 10 o'clock in the morning was hardly a good time for her to wake up. Nikola wasn't besides her and she smiled when he saw his note. <em>I see you are quite exhausted after last night, my dear. Well, I can't say I blame you. I did warn you I can be exhausting, didn't I? Anyway, if you need me… or want me… or both, I'll be at the pool, all wet, waiting for you.<em> Oh yes, that day was bound to be interesting… Not that things had been boring at the Sanctuary since she and Nikola got together. But she had to get herself out of the gutter when her cell phone rang.

"Yes, Henry, what's the matter?" she replied, still a little sleepy.

"Listen, I'm sorry to disturb you and all, but there is someone at the door. She says she wants to see you."

"She?"

"Yes. She says her name is Charlotte Benoit or something like that."

Helen needed a few seconds to start believing her ears. She couldn't be her; Charlotte must have thought she was dead, like all her previous acquaintances… Then what was she doing there? If that was even her.

"Doc, she says that if you don't welcome her she is going to enter anyway and pull a sticky lemur on you. Whatever that means. And that she will describe me at first what that means."

"OK, OK, tell her I got the message." Helen said chuckling. "Let her in, I'll be there in a minute."

"Helen it's so good to see you!" Charlotte said, practically jumping in her friend's arms. "I thought you were dead."

"That was the plan, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble, I mean you already were infected with that virus and…" Helen tried to justify herself.

"I got rid of that virus right after you left. Richard helped me. He also helped me find you."

"I should have known. He still isn't able to resist feminine charms, is he?"

"Not so much. And this is me we're talking about, so…"

"I know. You went through some trouble to find me."

"I did. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You are. Care for a tour?" Helen said with a smile.

"Actually… maybe later. Can we find somewhere private to talk before that?"

"Of course."

"Your bedroom then? If that's OK with you, of course. I hope I didn't interrupt you from having sex with some stud by the way. Oh, wait, this is you we're talking about."

"Actually, you were lucky." Helen said, keeping herself from bursting out in a laughter. "He went to swim some laps, so he'll take some time before he's back."

"You serious? You actually hooked up with someone?"

"Is it so hard to believe? I took your advice after all."

"You mean you hooked up with Nikola? Nikola Tesla? _The_ Nikola Tesla?"

"I did."

"This is the second logical thing you did in your love life."

"I don't need to ask you what the first was, do I?"

"Do you?"

"Guess not." Helen said smiling. "_Entrez, madame."_ She said, opening the door to her bedroom.

Charlotte couldn't help staring in awe at Helen's bedroom. It was a lot more spacious than the one she had at the first Sanctuary, but this wasn't what struck her most. It was the fact that the whole thing looked like it was the cover of some BDSM magazine. She even had leather sheets for God's sake!

"Wow, girl."

"Yeah, I know, I thought that the sheets were exaggerated too but well… let's just say that Nikola made a point of demonstrating me that rubbing yourself against leather can be very… distracting at times. And he is awfully good at convincing me so… yes."

"Any other things I need to know about you, Helen?"

"Besides the obvious fact that…"

"You're into sausages now, I got that."

"No, not so much. Sure, I could give you details, but I'm not sure you want them."

"Are you kidding me? I want to know everything, Helen. Spill it out. How is sex with him?"

"One word… stellar." Helen couldn't help a guttery grin when she said that. "Rough most of the times, but still… stellar."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"You did?"

"Yes. Hey, I warned you that if you dump you for some average guy I will kick your ass, so I'm glad to say that this isn't necessary."

"No you're not."

"I am. Not that kicking your ass is such a bad idea after all, but there are more interesting things we can do together. We did have a great time, didn't we?"

"We sure did." Helen said, taking Charlotte's hand into her own. It was good to have her back, even if things had changed. Truth is, she had missed her. Not necessarily as a lover, but as a friend. Nikola was great in all ways possible, but he wasn't a woman. He wasn't able to understand certain things.

"Still sleeping, my love?" Nikola asked, storming into the bedroom. He froze when he saw the two ladies in the bed, holding hands, and couldn't help wondering what he had interrupted.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Helen?" he asked, half amused and half angry.

"You're not. Charlotte here just thought she should pay me a visit."

"So she is the lemur lady huh?"

"Charlotte Benoit. It is such an honor to meet you, dr. Tesla. Helen told me a lot about you."

"_Enchante__." _Nikola grinned. "Helen told me you're a fangirl of mine."

"If that's what you call reading all your biographies and your autobiography three times each, plus borrowing some obsessions of yours, like numbers and feeding pigeons… Yes, you can say that."

"In that case, the pleasure is mine, Charlotte. I can call you Charlotte, can't I?"

"Of course you can. Especially given the fact that we have similar tastes in three fields."

"The third being…"

"I was under the impression you are a genius, Nikola. You figure it out."

"Oh, I will, Charlotte, don't you worry."

"I think you ought to put some clothes on, first." Helen pointed out. Of course, he looked bloody sexy like that, all wet and only in his bathing suit, but she wasn't sure that Charlotte had to see him like that.

"Not necessarily." Charlotte smiled. "I don't mind it."

"I can see why Helen liked you. You're a lot like her in some ways. But tell me, Charlotte, how come she told you about faking my death? She told me you knew each other for only three days when she told you."

'We did. I guess she thought we… knew each other well enough."

"Biblically too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Both women spat out at the same time, making Nikola burst in laughter.

"Stop _imagining_, Nikola." Helen warned him.

"I'm not."

"Oh I can certainly see that you're not, Nikola. I told you to put something on you."

"Right. Be right back, honey. Play nice while I'm not around, OK?"

"You've been hiding things from me, Helen." Charlotte scolded her when they were left alone.

"Meaning?"

"You said you were into sausages."

"So?"

"Well sausages are one thing… but that is a bloody burrito, girl!"

"You mean Nikola…"

"Is _très bien outillé_ or as you English like to put it…"

"Hung like a horse I got that."

"Exactly. You did a great job, honey. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"He's the only vampire in his family or…"

"No, Dane is really dead if that was your point."

"Damn."

"I thought you played for the other team."

"I do. But damn, the boy is fine."

"Thank you. For everything. I mean, I don't know if I had gone the whole distance with him if you hadn't encouraged me to do so."

"Yeah, well you may be die hard and all, but you were an ice queen. I was just the one that… started the melting process."

"Something like that, yes."

"I had my ways, you have to give me that."

"Oh you certainly did. What are you planning to do now, Charlotte?"

"Well, I'll be leaving, I still need to study my lemurs and all you know, but it was great to see you. And if you ever need someone to talk… just call."

"I will."

"Can I ask you two more favors, though?"

"Two? Of course." Helen smiled. "Anything for an old… friend."

She wasn't even surprised when she felt Charlotte's lips against her own. The kiss they shared was a lot tamer than what their kisses used to be, but she couldn't help thinking it still felt bloody good. She couldn't say Nikola was better, or that Charlotte was better. They were too different to compare, but they both knew how to make her feel butterflies in her stomach. Nikola was mostly rough, and she really dug that, especially given the sexual tension that had been between them, and still was, but Charlotte was so… soft on the other hand. Soft and caring and sweet.

"What's the other favor you want, Charlotte?" Helen said when their lips parted.

"I want a little chat with Nikola. In private."

"Why?" Helen asked on a defensive tone.

"Oh I wouldn't want you to see me fangirl over him. It can get boring."

"You'll behave, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. I trust you. He's at the pool."

"I'll find him on my own, thank you."

"I knew I'll find you there." Charlotte said, as she entered the pool. She couldn't help a dreamy sigh when he saw Nikola swimming. It was certainly a perfect sight, those muscled arms cutting the water and she could almost hear him panting. Bad for her focus. Too bad, given the fact that he was a guy.

"Don't tell me you came here to swim." Nikola smiled.

"I couldn't do that. But I wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Does Helen know you're here?"

"Yes, she does. She doesn't know _why_ I'm here, and I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut about it."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Well, you two seem to be very much in love with each other, but I figured some tricks won't do you any harm."

"I don't need any, Charlotte. I know her better than you do."

"You know her for a longer time. That's not the same thing. Spare me the ego please."

"Fine, you got my attention."

"Well, I guess you already found out that she needs to be in control and all. Give her that. As much as it hurts your ego, trust me, the benefits are… totally worth it. Leather sheets are a good idea, but I would also try a beach. Next time you have the chance, you do that."

"She likes beaches?"

"Yes. Sea shores to be more precise. You know that spot where the sand is wet and moist and you can feel the waves hitting you…"

"OK, that is something I need to remember. Anything else?"

"If you get in the mood for role playing… try a fireman suit."

"You're kidding me right?"

"By all means no."

"Anything else?"

Charlotte grinned mischievously as she approached the pool. "One more thing." She said, grabbing Nikola's neck and pulling him closer. "If you do _anything_ to hurt her… I don't care you're a vampire, I will kill you somehow. Got that?"

"Got it. Listen, did you two…"

"You don't get to ask that question, Nikola, I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, give me something!" Nikola pouted.

"Goodbye Nikola. If I'm not invited at your wedding, someone will pay for that."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. But you have to tell me."

"Let's just say I'm glad she still tastes like chocolate." Charlotte whispered and she left, leaving Nikola with the most shocked look he had ever had. "Did you just say…" he yelled after her, but she was long gone. Oh well. At least he had something to think about for a pretty long time. Oh, yes. Helen. His Helen. Damn. And he had thought he knew everything about her… _Helen Magnus, you still manage to surprise me. _He thought as he went for another lap. He was certainly going to convince Helen to tell him all the juicy details… and luckily Charlotte had also provided him with the means to do so.


End file.
